Cold Sherlock (Sherlock X Reader)
by LadyFantasy221B
Summary: He's your neighbour . You've observed him . You are afraid of him but you are attracted to him . When you thought you could watch him from afar and never have to meet him , you thought wrong . One tea invitation from his flatmate and eye contact with Sherlock made it all change . A hint : He couldn't keep his hands off of you .


Sherlock Holmes is my neighbour.

I live directly opposite of his apartment across the hallway.

I often see him relaxing in his living room when I pass by since he leaves his door open all the time.

He lives with his friend, John Watson. A friendly man who smiles and greets me when we meet.

Two different type of men living together. How does that work? Opposites attract?

Whether they're in a relationship together or not, it doesn't stop me from having fantasies about the mysterious Sherlock Holmes.

I know that I'm not the type of woman he likes or even if he likes women for that matter, but I'm attracted to his charm.

But I can never meet him.

I have watched from afar: the way he works, the way he brings himself and the way he treats others.

Yet, I'm strangely attracted to him. He is cold-hearted. Too cold for my sensitive heart.

That's why I can never be with him. I'm too soft.

I have kept my distance until that unexpected day.

There was a knock on my door. I went to answer it without even checking the peephole.

"Hi. Good morning! How are you?" Dr John Watson greeted me at my doorstep.

"I'm great. How about you?" I asked.

"Never been better. Listen, I was just wondering whether you are busy now." He said.

"No. I don't have anything going on at the moment." I remembered my free schedule.

"Great! Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" He flashed his sweet smile.

"At your apartment?" I laughed sheepishly and he nodded.

"Won't your flatmate mind?" I reminded him.

"Oh . He won't." He smiled again.

"Okay." I agreed with doubts in my heart.

"Come over then." He gestured to his apartment and I walked towards it.

In his apartment, I sat on the long sofa against the wall.

The one that I always see Sherlock lying down on with his blue robes.

After making tea, John placed it on the table and sat at a distance beside me.

"So what do you work as?" He asked.

"I'm currently unemployed. It's not like I couldn't find a job but it's more like I get bored easily. Not a single job suits me." I sighed.

From the way John raised his eyebrows in approval to my unemployment, made me think why he did so.

"You seem glad hearing about me not having a job." I laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that when you're talking about your boredom, you remind me a lot of my dear flatmate." He explained.

"Sherlock?" I asked unnecessarily.

"Who else?" He laughed.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked trying to keep my nervousness hidden.

"He went out to buy groceries."

"He did?" I was slightly shocked.

"Yes , I know. Sherlock Holmes buying groceries: a miracle." He laughed.

Knowing that Sherlock Holmes may not be returning soon, made my heart feel at ease. John and I continued to chat about our lives. Compared to mine, John's life is much more exciting and its all thanks to Sherlock, he says.

Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted by the creaking of the stairs.

"He's back." John sighed.

"I should get going then." I stood up from the sofa, already prepared to make my escape to avoid meeting eyes with Sherlock Holmes.

"No, stay. He won't mind." John insisted. I mind, though. John is such a nice person, I can't bear to refuse his offer.

I slowly sat back down on the long sofa. The door opened immediately, revealing the tall, mysterious and charismatic man I have always fantasize about and try to avoid. He looked at me as he walked in with a handful of heavy plastic bags from the supermarket.

"Who is this?" He asked John but was still staring at me.

"Our neighbour across the hall." John answered.

"Why is she here?" Sherlock said sternly.

"I invited her for tea." John said and flashed the sweetest smile at my direction.

"Why?" Sherlock continued asking.

"Why can't I?" John was starting to get irritated. Sherlock kept quiet and walked to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

"Sorry, ignore him. So where were we?" John asked.

"Um...should I leave? He doesn't seem please that I'm here." I smiled nervously.

"He's never pleased with anyone. Never mind him." John laughed and we continued our conversation.

As we chat, Sherlock did a few things: he paced everywhere, from the rooms, living room and kitchen. He examined some specimen with his microscope. He sat at one of the single sofas near the fireplace, with his hands in a prayer position. Little did I know, John and I had been chatting for a whole hour before his phone rang, causing Sherlock to look at John sharply.

"What happened? Is she okay? I'm on my way." John hung up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Emergency at work. I've got to go. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. Thank you for inviting me for tea. It was lovely." I said.

"You made it lovely. Thank you for joining me." John smirked and both of us walked to the door.

"John's the one with the emergency, why do you have to leave?" Sherlock suddenly spoke up from his sofa. I looked at John, unable to voice out an answer.

"Do you want her to stay?" John asked.

"If she doesn't mind." Sherlock said nonchalantly. John looked at me for approval.

"I don't mind." What am I saying?! Even John looks concern with this sudden invitation from Sherlock Holmes.

"Err...great then. I'll be off now. Take care." John left.

When he said, 'take care' he looked so serious, it made me feel more afraid of Sherlock.

I slowly made my way back into the apartment and sat at the long sofa again. It's quite a distance from Sherlock and I felt so awkward.

"Come closer." He said, not moving from his position. I stood up and walked to the sofa in front of him and sat down.

Suddenly, he raised himself up from his sofa to sit on the edge of it and stare intently at me. What is he doing?! I'm looking all over the place, trying to avoid his gaze. 10 minutes has passed and he is still staring! He can't be serious: just staring at someone like that. Well, he is Sherlock Holmes, the man with a strange mind. What am I doing sitting here keeping quiet? I should confront him, not being an idiot.

As soon as I opened my mouth, he cuts in,

"It took you 10 minutes to speak up. You're sure a shy one." He said.

"You were testing me?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, to confirm your level of confidence. My hypothesis was right; your confidence level is at rock bottom. Why is that?" He tilts his head to one side as he squint to look at me closely.

"Um...ah...ah..." I couldn't respond. He's making me nervous by staring and asking such questions.

"Calm down." Him saying such soothing words with such an emotionless expression didn't help me to calm down at all. He seemed to know that and what he did next was surprising.

"A lady shouldn't panic in any situation especially a beautiful lady such as yourself." Sherlock Holmes smiled.

He smiled.

My jaw dropped at his sudden change in character.

"Do you like being praised?" He smirked.

Now he's teasing me! Who is this man? My face is flushed and my heart is beating uncontrollably. I have to leave. I was about to stand but Sherlock immediately stood in front of my sofa. He placed his hands on each of the armrest and moved his face closer to mine. What is he doing being so close? I can feel his breath on my lips. His piercing blue eyes stared into my dull, black ones. The suspense is killing me.

"What...what are you..."I tried to raise my voice but he was scaring me.

"You're still not calm after I tried being friendly. Why is that?" He continued looking into my eyes.

"Please...don't..." I struggled to tell him to not play with my innocent heart. With him being so close, I may just faint and probably die. Little did I know, he's wrapped his fingers around my wrist the whole time?

Suddenly, his eyes widen in realisation of something. I don't know what it is but I hope it has nothing to do with me.

"Your pulse is increasing when I get closer. Well, it may just be because you're nervous. However, something else is telling me that you're attracted to me." He smirked again. I gasped. How does he know? I shouldn't be surprise. I mean, he is Sherlock Holmes.

But getting caught liking him so suddenly caught me off guard.

"Your pupils dilate when I get closer too. You like me, don't you?" His face got closer and I turned my face away.

"You like me but you're scared of me at the same time. Why?" His cold lips are brushing against my burning cheek.

I couldn't answer.

"Why?" He asked again. Silence was my response again.

"Tell me why or I will keep asking..." He blew into my left ear. I'm losing control.

"You're cold." I breathed out silently.

"Cold? Elaborate." I could hear him chuckle with that deep, rich voice of his.

"You're so direct. You don't care about anyone's feelings but your own. You do whatever pleases you. I'm scared of such people. Scared that they'll hurt me with just their words. My feelings are pathetically sensitive." I admitted.

There was silence for a while until,

"It's no wonder you run away every time you see me. You are right, my dear." He said and I turned slowly to look at him again.

"I am cold but I can be very warm in a cold way. For instance, you say I'm direct. Thus, I can directly say..." Sherlock slowly stroked his index finger across my jaw line and said,

"You may not be the most beautiful woman to others but you are certainly the most attractive one to me." He said.

Sherlock Holmes is attracted to me?

"How was that? That was me being the most direct to anyone ever. I see you liked that judging from that tiny smile you're showing me right now." I didn't even realise that I was smiling till he mentioned it. I must look like a fool.

"Moving on. You said that I don't care about others' feelings but my own. That is quite true. I knew you were feeling scared but I still made a move on you because , like I've mentioned before , I am very attracted to you and I do not care if you're scared , I only care of my own interest ." He smirked.

It was clear that he was enjoying this. Enjoy being in control. It is terrifying but I'm strangely aroused by him.

"Next, you said that I do whatever that pleases me. You are exactly right." He came closer, our nose almost touching. What is he going to do?!

"I always do whatever that pleases me and right now, I know exactly what I'm going to do that will bring pleasure to both you and I." He stared for a while.

In the next moment, his lips crashed into mine. I could feel his warm breath in my mouth.

He was hungry, so was I.

He roughly inserted his tongue into my mouth, exploring it wildly. I did the same. When did I become so bold? What did he do to change me? We finally part to catch our breath.

"How was that?" He panted.

"Amazing..." I breathed in. When I looked down, I could see that he was very excited.

Noticing that I knew he was desperate, he asked,

"Do you want to continue?" He was almost out-of-breath and perspiring a bit.

Almost looks like he's nervous. Why? I've never seen him so out-of-control before. He is usually so cool and collected. Is it because he hasn't had anyone in a while. What position am I in to say that? I'm a virgin. I may just be even more desperate than he was.

I gave a quick nod and he immediately grabbed my hand and we ran to his room. We quickly stripped each other off our clothes and head for the bed.

"You should know that this is my first time." I said timidly.

He blinked a couple of times before smirking as if knowing that I was a virgin was exactly what he wanted.

"Don't you worry...?" He reassured me and I felt his fingers sliding at my entrance causing me to tremble slightly. I was starting to breathe deeply into pleasure.

Sherlock was hovering above me while pleasuring me in ways I didn't know could pleasure me at all. His manhood was so stiff; I had to help him too. I slowly and nervously reached down to wrap my fingers around his manhood causing him to groan with pleasure. I moved my hand in a continuous up and down motion. Slowly, I could feel an orgasm approaching and I knew Sherlock was too by the way he was clumsily rubbing my clit. I grabbed his manhood tighter and moved my hand even faster than before.

"I can't hold it anymore." I moaned and he started grunting.

"I'm cumming !" I screamed and both of us simultaneously climaxed together.

His orgasm made a mess all over my body , mostly on my face . He slowly dropped on my body , his curly , black hair brushing against my cheek .

Both of us took a moment to embrace the moment and also catch our breath .

After a while , Sherlock raised himself up , looking down at me again .

"I'm sorry for the mess." He eyed his semen on my body .

"It's okay ."

Feeling something wet on the side of my mouth , I , naturally , licked it . I found out it was semen .

Sherlock's eyes widened in shock . He was immediately excited again .

I gasped at the immediate reaction .

"Are you ready ?" He prepared me as he inserted his finger in my now wet entrance .

"Whenever you are ." My heart was beating very fast , it can't calm down .

"Don't be scared ." Sherlock kissed my forehead for comfort .

"I'm not scared ." I lied as I looked at his thick and long manhood . That would definitely hurt me . Am I doing the right thing ? Suddenly , Sherlock kissed me passionately on the lips and my doubts magically disappeared .

"You should also know that this is my first time too ." Sherlock smiled nervously .

That was unexpected but now that I think about it , it does make sense that a man such as himself has never had sex before .

"From what I heard , my experience will be painful ." I told him as I tried to calm myself down .

"I know exactly what to do ." He smiled .

"I hope you do ." I took in a deep breath .

"Relax ." He breathed out . He placed his manhood on my entrance and I braced myself .

Oh , let this be quick .

Slowly , I felt him entering me , painfully stretching ,what I felt like , my insides . The pain was sharp that I couldn't help but scream .

This is the part I feared . I fear that if I screamed , Sherlock would panic and pull himself out of me , making the experience more painful .

Instead , he impressed me by continuing to push himself in me .

After , what it felt like forever , he was finally inside me .

He smiled at me ,as if congratulating me for persevering but he was breathing heavily and shaking from nervousness .

I laughed nervously as the pain , even though decreasing , was still there .

"You feel fantastic ." Sherlock chuckled .

"You feel painful ." I tried to joke but my words were very true .

"I'm going to move now . Ready ?" He asked .

Seeing Sherlock Holmes asking for permission just makes him more human and not the cold-hearted being I thought of him before .

Once I felt ready , I nod and he slowly went out and back in again .

Oh...the pain's gone and there was great pleasure in what he did . Strange how this feels like . He probably knew that I was starting to enjoy it now and started to do it faster .

"Ouh...Sherlock..." I moaned embarrassingly .

Apparently , he liked it when I said his name . He groans and grunted at every move . He then started to fondle my breasts and pinch my nipple ,intensifying the experience even more .

I felt an orgasm coming closer and closer . Sherlock moved faster and faster .

He placed his hands on the bed on each side of me to steady himself and pump me even harder ,hitting all the right places .

"Sherlock ! Sherlock ! I'm going to cum !" I was breathing heavily as I felt climax reaching nearer and nearer .

After one last and hard pump , both of us came . I screamed out loud as he threw his head back in ecstasy . The feeling was incredible . His semen was so warm in me . It felt comforting and satisfying .

Both of us were out of breath . Sherlock collapsed on me , even though heavy , I let him rest for I knew he was exhausted . I wrapped my arms around his sweaty body .

After a while he rolled to my side and we faced each other , lying down .

"You said this was your first time ." I teased him .

"I could say the exact same thing to you ." He smiled . I can't get use to seeing Sherlock smiling . It's shocking yet amazing .

"Thank you for letting me be your first ." Sherlock kissed my cheek .

"Thank you too . I didn't know Sherlock Holmes was a virgin ." I smiled .

He's blushing !

"Since I'm your first . Can I be your second , third , fourth , fifth , sixth , seventh , eighth..." He went on and on .

"Looks like you'll be my forever ." I laughed . I still couldn't believe it . Sherlock is in bed with me . How did that happen ?

"Are you still afraid of me ?" Sherlock stroked my hair .

"Yes . We've only spoke to each other for the first time and you got me to be in bed with you ." I joked .

"I did ask ." Sherlock said innocently .

I laughed at his innocence .

"I wasn't lying when I said that you are the most attractive woman to me , you know ?" He was suddenly serious .

"Why didn't you tell me sooner ?" I asked .

"You ran away every time you see me . Until I felt your pulse and saw your pupils dilate ."

"Your pulse and your pupils are reacting the same way too right now , Sherlock ." I wrapped my hand around his wrist and stared into his eyes .

"Now you have your evidence ." Sherlock placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss .

We kissed for a long time until Sherlock caught sight of the wall clock .

"John's coming home soon , you know ?" He said nonchalantly .

I immediately ran to dress my sticky and sweaty self .

"Why are you panicking ?" Sherlock raised himself up by his elbow .

"We kind of just met for the first time and had sex afterwards . What's John going to think ?" I straightened my black and curly medium-length hair .

Sherlock just grinned as he eyed me from top to bottom .

"Sherlock , are you listening to me ?" I exclaimed .

"Clearly . I was just admiring your goddess like figure ." He praised .

Unconsciously , I was looking at the way he is lying down on his side , with his white bed sheet draped over the bottom-half of his body . With his handsome face and curly hair , he's the god here .

I was starting to get aroused again before I stopped myself .

"Distracted , my dear ?" He chuckled .

"How would you know ?" I blushed .

"I can deduce all the signs of arousal ." He winked .

"Stop it ! You said John was coming back ! I have to leave !" I gave up on trying to tame my mane .

Being all sweaty and hot made my hair even worse so I just tied them up in a bun .

"Why ?" Sherlock still lay there calmly . He really doesn't understand other's feelings .

"So you want John to know we've just had sex ?" I asked sarcastically .

"I wouldn't mind , actually ." He smiled happily to himself .

"Sherlock !" I exclaimed .

"Fine ! I'll get dress too so he won't be suspicious . He would arrive in exactly 10 minutes . Ouh...we can't have that ." Sherlock smirked and walked towards me .

He leaned and licked dried semen on my jaw line .

"You didn't have to do that you know ?" I said , hiding my pleasure .

"I know but I wanted to ." He winked and pushed my back to bring me closer to his body .

I was suddenly leaning against his chest .

Such a tough chest : so manly and safe . I could just sleep on it .

"Mhmm...Sherlock..." I sighed , quietly complaining of not wanting to leave .

"Me too ." He answered as if replying to my complaints in my mind .

I looked up to him in surprise and he stole another rough kiss . I was deeply hypnotised by him .

Suddenly , I saw John coming out of a cab from the window .

"Oh no !" I exclaimed silently as Sherlock and I made eye contact . He didn't look the least bit worried .

I broke away from our kiss and said ,

"He's coming ! Put your clothes on !" I said angrily .

In response , Sherlock just raised his arms , like a child expecting to be dressed and his expression was that of boredom .

"I can't believe this !" I shouted and grabbed his clothes that were clustered on the floor . He sighed as I slipped his hands in his dress shirt and quickly buttoned his front . He was smirking the whole time as I was buttoning it down .

"You would make the perfect wife and mother ." He chuckled .

"And you deduce that by how I'm buttoning down your shirt ." I couldn't help but laugh a bit in the midst of this chaos .

"Exactly ." He looked so proud . Probably not the right time for him to look so proud when I'm on my knees , pulling his pants up .

"Okay ! I'll be off !" I sighed and ran off .

As I stepped in front of the door to turn the knob , it was already too late , John was already opening the door .

"Oh ! You gave me a fright !" John laughed and I found myself in the most uneasy situation .

"You were here the whole time since I left ?" John raised an eyebrow in question of me staying .

"Ah...yes..." I laughed sheepishly .

"What were you doing...with Sherlock ?" It was clear that he was suspicious .

"Well...we..." My mind went blank .

"Are you okay ? You look exhausted ." John pointed out and suddenly an idea popped in his head .

"What did Sherlock do to you ?" He was serious now .

Well , John , in the beginning he made me feel very awkward by just staring at me which turns out to be a test and then he seduced me , we started to kiss and we have just had sex ! Yay !

"We just had tea , John ." Sherlock spoke from behind me . Both John and I looked at him .

There was Sherlock , sitting at his sofa with his hands in the prayer position with his eyes closed . It was like he didn't move an inch from before we even spoke to each other . Like what just happened didn't happen at all . He was back to his cold self .

"Just had tea ?" John looked at me to see if Sherlock's telling the truth .

"Yes , I'll be going now . Thank you for the tea , again ." I smiled at John and as I turned to look at Sherlock , he gave me a quick wink making me blush all the way to my apartment .

I wasn't sure what to do after that incident .

The next day , as I was leaving the building , I passed by his apartment , expecting to see him but the door was closed . I was slightly disappointed .

I shrugged it off and was about to walk away when I heard footsteps from behind me .

"Looking for me ?" That deep and silky voice spoke . I turned around in shock to find Sherlock leaning against the wall .

"No , I wasn't ." I lied , hiding my embarrassment .

"Don't lie ." He smirked and strut towards me . He came too close to me : my face was about to touch his chest .

"Do you have any plans this afternoon ?" He pushed my hair behind my ear as he asked .

"I was about to have lunch ." I said , looking up to him , blushing .

"Let's go together. I know a great restaurant." He smiled.

"Together?"

"Yes. Aren't lovers suppose to go on dates together?" Sherlock smirked.

He said lovers!

"Lovers?"

"Yes, we are clearly attracted to each other. Doesn't that make us lovers?"

"I guess so?"

Before I got over the initial shock of knowing that Sherlock is my lover, he cupped my face and leaned down to steal a kiss.

I am in dream.

My eyes closed naturally as I felt Sherlock's lips on mine. This feels amazing.

Slowly, we part from the kiss and I calmed my beating heart.

"Let's go." Sherlock held my hand and left together for lunch.

He is still a cold man.

But he is my cold man.


End file.
